Valentines Day
by star-novelist-22-52
Summary: My first fanfic, The titans celebrate Valentines day, or try to, at least. Please read and review, You'll like it, trust me
1. Valentines Day: Chapter one

This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think, but don't waste your time posting if you think it sucks. Basically, it's Starfire's first Valentines day, and Robin doesn't know what to do for her, and the same for her too. Beastboy and Raven also have a major part.

Starfire sat at the table and waited for Robin to wake up. She had come into the kitchen after a good nights sleep to find that the fridge was completely empty.

Raven stayed in her room to meditate before coming out for herbal tea.

Beastboy lied in a heap on his bed until a knock on his door shook him awake and made him fall off his bed.

Robin made his way into the kitchen to find Starfire waiting for him.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed when she saw him, "Normally, I would make us something wonderful to eat with the many foods we have, but I have found that we have none. What shall we do?"

Robin smiled. Starfire could always make him smile.

"Well," he said, "We should wait for the others to wake up, then we can all decide on where we want to go."

"A wonderful idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven got up and went to go get Beastboy for breakfast. She knocked on his door three times. He answered, rubbing his head.

"Fall out of bed again?" Raven said with a small smile.

Beastboy blushed and gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah," he said, "How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch," she said, "Let's go get some food."

Cyborg woke up with a yawn. He stretched, stood up, and went to the kitchen to meet his friends. All of them were waiting for him, Starfire and Robin, and Beatsboy and Raven.

"What's up guys?" he said.

"We're gonna go get some food," said Beastboy.

"Any suggestions?" Asked Robin.

"Wherever you guys wanna go is fine with me," said Cy. "I'm starvin'."

"Alright!" Beastboy exclaimed, "International House of Pancakes, here we come!"

The Titans stepped outside and departed.

The first thing Robin noticed when he walked into the restauraunt was the dozens of tiny paper hearts hanging from the cieling. He also noticed several cupid stickers on the windows. Starfire marveled at the decorations.

"How beautiful!" she exclaimed, "I do not remember these being here the last time we were here."

"Well that's cause' it wasn't nearly Valentines day last time we were here." said Beastboy.

"What is this day of the Valentine?" said Starfire as the Titans sat at a booth. Beastboy scooted in next to Raven while Cyborg got an extra chair.

"Just another dumb Holiday created by the Hallmark company," said Raven, "Nothing to get excited about."

"Is it a gift giving Holiday, like Christmas? I absolutely love Christmas!"

"No, Starfire," said Cyborg, "Valentines day is normally when a guy and a girl do something, uh, romantic together. It's really kinda dumb."

"Just like I said," Raven mumbled.

"But there's more to it than that," said Beastboy, "A guy is supposed to give a present to a girl and ask her to be his Valentitne. Or the girl can ask the guy, you know, whatever."

"That sounds wonderful!" said Starfire, "Beastboy, what shall you and your Valentine do on Valentine's Day?"

"You kinda gotta have a Valentine to actually do something for Valentines Day, Star. I'll probly just stay at the Tower and watch movies or something."

"Oh," Starfire said, "What about you, Raven?"

"I'll be meditating, just like I do every other day, because Valentine's Day is just like every other day."

"What shall you do, Cyborg?"

"Cyborg don't need no Valentine," he said, "I'm goin criusin' through the city, maybe go get some upgrades for my car, then I'm comin back to the Tower for an all night Kung Fu movie marathon."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Robin.

"Oh, Robin," Satrfire said, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How shall you spend Valentines day?"

Robin's cheeks turned pink, but no one seemed to notice.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "Are you guys ready to order?"

It was about nine o' clock at night and Beastboy's gaze was transfixed on Raven.

Raven sat on the couch with her newest mystery novel. She was fully aware of Beastboy staring at her, but she pretended not to notice. Starfire was sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

Beastboy remembered all to well what Raven had said about Valentines Day back at the restaraunt. Just another dumb Holiday, just like any other day. Now what would he do? Raven might have wanted to go somewhere with him on a normal day, but not Valentines day, the most "romantic" day of the year. She was obviously against Valentines day and everything it stood for. He absentmindedly sighed.

Raven looked up when she heard Beastboy sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Beastboy jumped when she spoke. "Uh, no, no, nothing at all. I was jut, uh, thinking."

Raven knew that Beastboy was thinking about Valentine's day. Why had she said that in the restaraunt? She didn't really mean it. Of course Valentines day was something made by the card company just as a money maker, but it really wasn't so bad. She didn't really want to stay at the Tower and meditate all night. She wanted to do something with her friends. Or, at least one of them.

Raven went back to her novel, and Beastboy went back to his thoughts.

Starfire sat on the couch opposite Raven and tried to think. This new earth Holiday seemed like good opprotunity to spend time with Robin. But what should she do? Should she ask him to be her Valentine, or should she wait for him to ask? She looked at Robin, who sat beside Cyborg on the floor. They were both occupied by a video game. Should Starfire buy him a video game? Would he like that? Maybe simething smaller. This was, after all, a smaller holiday that Christmas. She had gotten him a video game for Christmas. Starfire was suddenly confused. Should she give him a gift and then ask him to be his Valentine, or ask him and then give him a gift? Or should he do it first? Was that all that people did on this day? Didn't Cyborg mention doing something romantic? Starfire got frustrated and furrowed her brow. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"You're goin down, dude!" Cyborg shouted, "I'm so far ahead, you'll never catch up."

"Watch me," Robin said. His mind wasn't really on the game at all. His mind was on Starfire. Why did she have to find out about Valentines day? Robin had no clue what to do for her, and she would be expecting something. Maybe just dinner and a movie? No, that wouldn't do. Starfire was the romantic type. He wanted to do something she would never forget. But what?

"Yeah!" Cy shouted, "You loose! I win! Who da man!?"

"Good game, Cy," Robin said, "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Me too," said Beastboy. Raven watched him leave.

"Yeah," said, Cy, "I'm pretty tired, I'm outta here."

Starfire sat on the couch and watched Raven as she continued reading. She finally got fed up and put the book down.

"Alright," she said, "What is so interesting about me reading a book? Cause I really don't know."

"It's not that," said Satrfire, "I'm just confused about Valentines day."

"Let me guess," said Raven, "You're not sure what to do for Robin? Or if you should do anything at all?"

"Yes!" said Starfire, "Yes, exactly! What shall I do? Should I ask him to be my Valentine, or should I wait for him to ask? Do I get him a present?"

"Woah, slow down," said Raven, "You should just do what you think feels right. Robin's a nice guy, I'm sure whatever you do will be fine. Or you know, whatever he does."

"I think I understand now, Raven. But what shall I give him?"

"That kinda depends," Raven said. "If you want to give him a present just as a friend, give him chocolate or something. If more than a friend, something flashy and expensive."

"What about as a very special-less-than-more-than-friend?"

"Geez, I dunno," said Raven, "I guess if it really means that much to you, you should give him something that has meaning to you. So it will have meaning to him, too."

"I see," said Starfire, "Thank you, Raven."

"Don't mention it. I'm goin to bed, don't stay up too late."

"Raven," Starfire said, "Wait!"

"I've already told you everything I know, Starfire," Raven said, "I'm totally out of information."  
"Well, actually, I was just curiouse as to wht you will be doing for Beastboy. Will you be giving him chocolate as a firend? Beacause he is your friend. Or will you wait fro him to give you flowers?"

"I already said that I won't be celebrating Valentines day," Raven said. "That Holiday may be all well and good for you, but it just doesn't work for me. As for Beastboy, we're friends, really. Now good night, Starfire."

I should mention that I stopped typing to watch the newest episode, the one where Terra sacrifices herself for the Titans, and I must say that it was more gripping, dramatic, heartwrenching, and a bigger adrenaline rush than any cartoon I've ever seen before. I should also mention that I like to exaggrate, but it was an excellent episode, nontheless. Anyhoodles, please review my story.


	2. Valentines Day: Chapter two

Chapter two, if you're reading this, then I may have figured this out. Enjoy!!

"Whatsamatter with you, BB?" said Cyborg the next morning.

"Uh, nothing."

"Aw, come on, you been all wierd and quiet ever since breakfast yesterday."

"No," Beastboy insisted, "I haven't."

"Yeah you have. It's about Valentines day, isn't it?"

Beastboys stomache did a small flip at the mention of Valentines day. He opened his mouth to deny it, but knew it was no use arguing with Cyborg. He could squeeze the truth out of anyone.

"Yeah," Beastboy admitted, "kinda."

"And Raven?"

"Cyborg," Beastboy said, "could you please be quiet and let me eat my tofu waffles, please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure I will, after you just come out and admit that you wanted to do something with Raven on Valentines day."

"What?"

"But then you found out how much she hates Valnetines day and now you don't know what to do."

"Cyborg, why do...how did you...how did you figure that out?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Raven had it figured out by now. If you don't want it catching on, act like your normal self."

"Alright then, smart guy," said Beastboy, "since you're so good at giving advice, why don't you tell me what I should do?"

"Well," Cy said, "My advice is to not ask Raven to do something for Valentines day."

"What!?" shouted Beastboy, "What kind of lame advice is that?"

"I don't think you're listening," said Cyborg, "I said, don't ask her to do something for _Valentines day_."

It took Beastboy several seconds before he understood. "Oh," he finally said, "I get it."

Robin sat in his room and stared at the ceiling. He was slowly coming up with a plan, but it still needed a little work. Just an extra something to make it perfect. He got up and went into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. He found Beastboy, looking much happier than he had yesterday.

"Hey, Rob," he said, "What's up?"

"Hmm, nothing much. How about you."

"Lotsa stuff!!" Beastboy exclaimed, "I gotta go figure this out!" Beastboy leaped out of his seat and ran into the hall.

Raven came out sometime later, she looked all around the room and sighed.

"Did you loose something?" Robin asked,

"I, uh, I lost my Book of Azar. Have you seen it?"

"No," Robin said, "You meditate on the roof sometimes, did you look up there?"

"No."

"I'll go check."

Robin climbed the staircase to the roof and looked all around. He didn't see Ravens book. He walked over to the edge and looked out across the water. It was certainly peaceful up there. The sun was shining that day, and it made the water sparkle, like the sparkle in Starfires eyes whenever he made her laugh. The air up there was clear, and there was a slight breeze. Robin was mesmerized by how calm it was. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

His eyes jerked open as an idea hit him.

"That's it!!" he shouted. He ran back to the staircase and back into the Tower to perfect his plan.

Raven wasn't really looking for her book of Azar. It was in her room next to her mind porthole, right where she had left it. She had been looking for Beastboy, not to talk to him or anything. She was just curiouse as to his whereabouts. He had been very quiet almost all day yesterday, and she had caught him looking at her on more occasions than she could count. Why?

She almost wished she hadn't dissed Valentines day. Maybe that had upset Beastboy. She had been spending more time with him lately, and he really wasn't so annoying. He would tell some very bad jokes every so often, but he had good intentions. He still hadn't made her laugh, though.

Robin suddenly ran back into the Tower.

"Didn't find it," he said, panting, "sorry."

"It's okay," Raven said, "I found it. It was right where I left it. Funny how that works out sometimes."

"Yeah," Robin said, "Hilarious. See ya." Robin ran back to his room. He was probly planning something for Starfire. Of course. That meant the Cyborg and Beast boy would be having their movie marathon while Robin wooed Starfire, so what was Raven to do?

Raven went back to her room. She needed to venture into her mind for a while.

Starfire rummaged through her closet. She knew it was in there somewhere. She could remember packing it before leaving Tamaran. She had taken special care to make sure that she wouldn't forget it.

"I got it!!" she exclaimed as she took the object from it's box. It was in perfect condidtion. It meant a lot to her, she hoped Robin would love it.

She put it back in its box and searched the Tower for wrapping paper, while trying to avoid bumping into Robin. She found Beastboy first.  
"Beastboy," she said, "Do you know where I might find any paper with which to wrap a box of about this size?" Satrfire held her hands up to demonstrate how big the box was.

"I dunno," he said, "Look on top of the fridge."

Starfire reached on top of the fridge and found a roll of bright blue wrapping paper. She then noticed that Beastboy was writing something down, reading it over, then erasing it furiously.

Starfire quietly leaned over to see what it was he was writing.

"Raven, would you like to- Hey Raven, lets go and- Evereyone else is busy, wanna go do- "

It was scratched out, but still legible. A lot more had been erased, so Starfire couldn't read anything else. She went back to her room to wrap the box.

And that's chapter two, I'll have chapter three up in a jiffy. Please review it, I love reviews.


	3. Valentines Day: Chapter three

Yes!!! I did it!! I hope you all like it, I worked bery hard on it.....

Robin woke up an hour early the next morning, Valentines day. He gathered everything he needed and headed up to the roof.

When he was fifnished, he went back downstairs to grab a bite. He found Starfire, eating an apple.

"Happy Valentines day, Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Happy Valentines day, Star," he said to her.

"So," she said, "What are you planning to do today?"

Robin had a story planned for her, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe do some training up on the roof for a while, watch some tv, go for a walk, maybe join Cyborg and his Kung fu marathon."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," said Starfire. "I will not be doing much of anything today, simply, 'hanging out', as you sometimes put it."

"That's cool," said Robin. He grabbed an orange form the fridge, "See ya later."

It was about four in the afternoon. Beastboy was out side Ravens door, and he could just barely hear her incantation of _'Azarath Metrion Zynthos....Azarath Metreon Zyntos....'_

Beastboy paused before knocking. She's meditating, he thought, maybe I should just forget about it. Maybe I should just go back to the living room and watch TV for the rest of the night.

Suddenly, the door opened, and there was Raven.

Raven sat in her room, trying to meditate. Today was Valentines day, but it was already half over. Time was running out. Maybe She should just go see if he wanted to...

Raven could feel his energy just on the other side of the door. He was nervous about something, maybe even a little scared.

She got up from her lotus position on the floor and opened the door, and there was Beastboy.

"Woah, Raven!" Said Beastboy when he saw her.

"Hello, Beastboy. What are you doing outside my room?"

"I was, uh, see, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to, um, not because of Valentines day or anything..."

"Beastboy, what are you trying to say?"

Beastboy inhaled and gathered his thoughts. "Look," he said, "I know that it's Valentines day and you hate Valentines day, but since everyone else is busy, I thought we could go, you know, see a movie or something. Not because it's Valentines day though, just because we're two people who don't wanna stay home doing nothing all night."

Raven smiled. She was kinda hoping he would want to do something tonight.

"Sure, Beastboy," she said, "But only if we can get some dinner before we go. I think Cyborg cleaned out the cabinets for his movie night."

"Yeah, of course," said Beastboy, "All right, so dinner and a movie it is. Let's go. That is, if you're not busy right now."

"I'm not," Raven said, closing the door behind her. "And I never really was."

It was six thirty, the sun was setting. Now was the time for Robin to put his plan into action. He went to Starfire's room and knocked on the door. She came out and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, Robin," she said, "Is it dinner time?"

"Sure is," he said. He took both of Starfire hands and brought her into the hallway. He then tied a blindfold around her eyes and lead her to the staircase that lead to the roof. He opened the door, sat her down on a chair, and took off the blindfold.

The movie was was a horror mystery, Ravens favorite. Beastboy paid for the dinner and the tickets, while Raven paid for the popcorn and drinks.

"I've heard good stuff about this movie," she said, "I've been waiting to see it for a while."

"Uh, yeah, me too," said Beastboy. They sat near the back of the theatre. There was no one else there. The lights dimmed and the movie began.

"I guess it's just you and me," he said, "Lucky us, huh?"

"Yeah," said Raven, "Lucky us."

Beastboy tried to pay attention to the beggening of the movie, which was just some dumb documentary, but it began to pick up as it got farther and farther in. Something on the screen jumped out and Raven screamed. She jumped and grabbed Beastboys hand.

"Whoa," said Beastboy, "Chill out, it's not real." He was fully aware of Ravens hand on his, and he didn't mind at all.

Raven relaxed and realized that her had was on Beastboys. She didn't move it, it felt right being there. They both sat back and enjoyed the rest of the film.

Starfire couldn't see anything as Robin took her to wherever it was he was bringing her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said. Starfire sudedenly remembered her present to him. "Robin," she said as he sat her down and took off the blindfold, "I forgot...Oh my..."

The entire roof top was covered on lights. Tiny candles were all along the edge and larger candles were scattered all around. There were lamps on the corners of the roof, but best of all was a table all kinds of wonderful food, Tamaran food and earth food.

"Robin," she said, "this is all so beautiful. When did you do all this?"

"I had to get up pretty early this morning," he said, "but it's worth it."

Starfire could hear music playing lightly in the back.

"Starfire," Robin said, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Starfire beamed, "Only if you will be mine." She suddenly remembered the box she had left in her room.

"Oh, Robin," she said, "Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

She ran as fast as she could back to her room and grabbed the box. She passed Cyborg on her way back to the roof.

"Hey," he said as two Kung fu people hit and kicked each other on the TV, "What's goin on up there?"

"I will have to explain later," she said as she ran back to the roof. She sat back down and gave the box to Robin.

"For me?" he asked. She nooded and he carefully tore the paper and opened the box. Inside was a large, smooth, purple stone with small flecks of blue and gren in it.

"It is a Blagorian mythral stone," she said. "They are very rare on my planet, but there is a legend that says that only some people are destined to find them. I can still remember when I found this one. I was at the beach near my home, and I was crying because my sister and I had fought. I tried to apologize, but she refused to listen. I had fought with her so many times, I was wondering if I would ever find a true friend. Then this very stone washed up on shore, right next to me, and I knew. I've never even showed it to anyone else, I hope it will mean as much to you as it does to me."

Robin looked up at Starfire, "It already does mean a lot to me, Star. Thank you."

The two of them ate the food, then danced until the last candle burned out.

Beastboy and Raven decide to walk back to the Tower rather than fly. It was only a few blocks, after all.

"Creepy movie, huh?" said Beastboy.

"I dunno," she said, "I've seen scarier."

They talked the rest of the way back to the Tower. Cyborg was snoring on the couch when they got there, surrounded by dozens of snack foods.

"I see Cyborg enjoyed his Valentines day," said Raven. She and Beastboy walked back to her room, where they both stopped at the door.

"I had fun tonight, Beastboy, so thanks."

"Yeah, me too. Anytime."

Beastboy didn't know why Raven did what she did. Raven didn't know why she did what she did, but nonetheless, she leaned over, kissed his cheek, said "Happy Valentines day," and went back into her room.

Beasboy touched the cheek that Raven had kissed, and smiled. He went into the living room and sat down beside Cyborg, who jerked awake as soon as he sat down.

"Hey, BB," he said groggily, "Where have you been all night?"

"Oh, uh, I went to go see a movie."

"How was it?"

"It was great. It was totally awesome."

My first fanfic is done!!! I'm so proud of me!! Please review, I love reviews!!


End file.
